


Hoof it

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you dance, you should be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoof it

The thing about their group was that they had been hanging out so long, a mash up of so many groups that Naruto no longer remembered how it started. His original group had been smaller, much smaller. He remembered that. A group that contained his friends from school but at some point someone had invited someone then their group came then another and another and then people from work and before he knew it…the group had been established.

Not that he had a problem with it. They all got along. They had plenty in common and they were the type of people to want to enjoy and kick back when they could. Their lives were filled with work and pursuing dreams. When they finally got to hang out they just wanted to cut loose.

They were friends and they were family too. Naruto liked being able to goof off with his friends or just have lazy days with the entire group. They had smaller hang outs too. Days where he and Sasuke would laze away on the couch their attention fixed on whatever game they decided to play together, just the two of them because Sasuke was his best friend and sometimes they needed time alone.

Sometimes there was a boys night and that got crazy no matter who hosted. Whenever boys night was even suggested Naruto made sure to brace himself for craziness.

The clubbing scene, well he could not remember how it got started. It certainly started after the whole amateur karaoke thing Naruto remembered that much. That thing had been Shizune’s idea, Naruto had been expecting for their group to be thrown out not for the entire place to get rocking with it.

So before he had known it they were having actual club nights and actually that was the best idea ever.

It was nice to cut loose but it better to cut loose with friends. They could dance however and with whoever. There was no need to overcompensate because they were all friends and they preferred each other at their goofiest.

Naruto had done an amusing two step routine to a pop song with Ino once. He and Sakura had powerslided one entertaining evening. He had dragged Obito into doing rockstar crutch grabs for an entertaining five minutes until Obito had blushed and retreated to the bar.

It was a waste of time to make Sasuke or even Itachi look silly. Naruto was just about to give up. No matter what they did those two managed to pull it off and Jiraiya was a mess all on his own but he loved it.

But Naruto’s best partner had to be Kakashi. No matter who started the antics… Kakashi jumped in to finish it and that made it fun. Their mime antics always ended up drawing attention but Naruto just enjoyed the smile on Kakashi’s face.

When they had first met Kakashi had seemed so far away. So silent and reserved but in time he had relaxed enough that Naruto could say he enjoyed whatever they did. Kakashi’s laugh was infectious. But he never relied on the looks he was given, he just enjoyed the group and the laughter.

It was all about the fun. Nothing stopped Kakashi from doing silly things and that was something Naruto could jump behind. Kakashi was his preferred dance partner when he was looking for a good time.

X

One thing about Naruto was that he was confident and comfortable in his body and his sexuality. To many it seemed that he didn’t care what they thought but Kakashi had come to realize that the real thing was that Naruto had simply grown past letting it affect him.

He was funny and mature, Kakashi enjoyed talking and dancing with him. When he had first ended up in the group he had held some reservations but quickly he had fallen into the group. They were a bunch of different people. Different people, from different walks of life and certainly different ages but they enjoyed the fun together.

There were group chats and smaller group chats and gaming groups and car pool ideas and events they all went to and boys nights and girls nights and gaming nights and craft nights and movie nights… it was amazing how much the group had developed.

But the best night would have to be the bar nights. The nightclub nights because they started off in the VIPs but always ended out in the common areas to dance.

Kakashi usually tried to keep it civil but sometimes he and Naruto were unable to help themselves. It would start with a look or a brush against each other. Then it would turn into them daring each other before they had taken over.

Naruto’s laugh was infectious. There was nothing Kakashi liked more than hearing it. They could be dancing and Naruto would laugh and Kakashi’s heart would squeeze in his chest. It made his troubles melt away. That was the type of thing Naruto did for him.

Sure things got crazy. They were lucky they stuck to nightclubs. Kakashi knew if they started making strip clubs in their rounds they would definitely get thrown out. It was bad enough that time that the club nearly shut down because it had turned into a minirave.

It had turned from dancing to jumping and cheering and Kakashi had laughed along even as lights streamed and bubbles floated everywhere. When they had finally left he and Naruto had been holding each other up and wheezing in laughter.

If he was to be honest, his feelings were not exactly pure. He looked too much. Felt too much but he enjoyed the moments they had so he would stay the way he was. But damn it he really really liked dancing with Naruto.

X

“Not even going to ask.” Kakashi chuckled in his ear as he tightened his grip on Naruto’s waist. What they were supposed to be doing was a congo line. But it had changed up quickly and ended in more of a two person grind with plenty of laughter as they tried to match their partner and the beat of the music. But they were not the only person laughing.

“Admit it.” Naruto laughed. “This is fun.”

“I won’t say it isn’t fun.” Kakashi laughed before he nudged Naruto forward. Naruto retaliated but bumping backward. “Because it is.”

“Don’t tell me you want another dance off.” Naruto sniggered.

“But I do… I have it on high authority that the DJ will be playing that song we like so much.”

“No way.” Naruto murmured. Then he grinned. “When?”

X

Not that he did not like normal dancing because he did it but dancing should be fun, if he was not having fun it was not dancing. It was great that Kakashi thought the same way as him, the amount of times their style switched just because they wanted to. They were the dancing random duo.

That and if he had to get goofy he could not think about another person he would rather do it with than Kakashi. Naruto broke into a grin as his fingers locked with Kakashi’s. Kakashi smiled back before they reached out to trace the edges of an invisible box.

X

Emotions were honest and they danced with their emotions on display. It was in the shadow of the halls of the VIP section that Naruto allowed his eyes to drift shut as he leaned over to kiss Kakashi. There was a moment of pause before the older man kissed him back. Naruto’s smile widened before Kakashi kissed it off him.


End file.
